Can't Take the Fight from the Kid
by hostilecrayon
Summary: When Yosuke finds himself overwhelmed by his feelings for Yu, he feels the need to fight it out.


Kink meme prompt: Another fight with blood. Rough sex.

**Can't Take the Fight from the Kid**

Blood. The coppery tang in Yosuke's mouth is blood. Huh.

Yu has one hell of a swing. Yosuke's barely righted himself when Yu's follow up left jab splits open his eyebrow to match the inside of his lip. He welcomes it; welcomes the blood, the pain, all of it.

He wants more.

Yosuke's already panting, not-quite-swaying on his feet, but he's no pushover. Fuck, he is the one who asked for this, is always the one who asks for this, and what kind of shitty request would it be if he didn't give it his all?

He ducks a sharp right that would have almost definitely lifted him off his feet and moves in close, managing a swift one-two punch before dancing out of Yu's reach. The wet feeling on his knuckles tells him he's made Yu's nose bleed, and he allows himself a cocky grin even as the blood from his own eye is making it hard to see much of anything.

He finds himself winking out of necessity, for once.

Lucky for Yosuke, he's ambidextrous. All it takes is to switch from one stance to another and he's got his good eye looking right at Yu, his head bobbing slightly to the tinny music blaring from the headphones slung around his neck.

"One more, Partner," he says, moving in, calculating the trajectory of Yu's swing and dodging only to get caught across the cheek with a left hook. It feels like his face is exploding.

Yosuke grits his teeth and swings blindly. Yu has no trouble dodging the wild punch, and Yosuke throws another, and another, and he can hear the warning note in Yu's voice when he says, "Yosuke…" but he ignores it.

It's not enough. He wants more. He needs it. "One more," he repeats, and Yu frowns, but Yosuke is already in his personal space, swinging at him, forcing Yu to let instinct take over.

Yosuke hits Yu so hard, he busts his knuckles open on his teeth. Yu's bottom lip is swollen and covered in blood – whether Yosuke's or his own, he isn't sure – and Yosuke grins just as Yu's fist connects with his ribcage, stealing his breath and making his body sag.

He would have hit the ground, but Yu's hands are there, holding him up, clutching at him tightly. "Damn it, Yosuke," Yu growls, and Yosuke just smiles.

"One more," he says weakly, struggling to regain his own feet, but Yu holds him still.

"No," Yu says forcefully, pulling Yosuke in tighter, his lips whispering across the sensitive skin where neckline becomes shoulder. "No more," he growls, punctuating his words with his teeth, biting hard at the flesh there.

Yosuke groans, breath coming in ragged gulps and gasps, his lungs desperately trying to replace the air it had been robbed of. All he has to do is tilt his head and Yu's lips are on his, Yosuke's tongue running over the swell of flesh caused by his own hand, and this alone is enough to send all his blood rushing to his dick.

Yu wastes no time. He doesn't give a shit that they're standing right out in the open at the Samegawa Riverbed. He shoves his hand into Yosuke's pants to wrap his fingers around his straining erection, pumping it a few times, fast and rough the same as he would if they were behind closed doors. "This is what you want, isn't it?" Yosuke groans out something unintelligible and Yu squeezes his cock harder. "It is, isn't it? Answer me," he demands, stilling his hand.

"Yes, yes, I want it, okay?" Yosuke says, frustrated, his bloody fingers working at the buttons on Yu's shirt.

"Is that a question or an answer?" Yu asks, running his tongue over Yosuke's jaw.

"You already know I do," Yosuke tries, his fingers moving on to Yu's fly.

"Say it," Yu growls, breath puffing against Yosuke's ear as he bites down on his earlobe, his other hand shifting from holding him up to clutching at Yosuke's ass.

"I want it. I want_ you_." Yosuke tries to jerk his hips and thrust into Yu's hand, but somehow Yu holds him still. "Partner…" Yosuke groans, finally freeing Yu's cock and sliding his fingers over it, hoping to encourage Yu to do the same.

"I know you do," Yu says, the timbre of his voice dropping, the fingers groping his ass sliding around to his front pocket, dipping in to find the tube of lube he knows is in there.

This isn't the first time, and it won't be the last. And just like every other time, Yu says it. "So why fight it?"

"It's gay. We're not." His hand wrapped around Yu's cock is in obvious contrast to his words, and he smirks depreciatingly against Yu's neck. "We have to be punished. We have to punish each other."

"What if I don't want to punish you?" Yu's hand begins to move again, gripping tightly, the battle-callused pad of his thumb running over the head of Yosuke's cock. "What if I want to make you feel good?"

"Someday, I-" but Yosuke can't say it yet, can't even think of a day when he won't need this like he needs air, so he stops. Starts again. "It feels good when you punish me."

"Are you sure?" Yu asks, and Yosuke isn't sure which one of them is hesitating at that, but he's sure one of them is. "It could be… different, if you wanted."

Yosuke bites at Yu's injured lip. "Punish me, Partner."

Yu can't hide his sigh, but he says, "Whatever you want, Yosuke," and suddenly Yu's cock is ripped from his fingers as he's spun around, Yu pushing Yosuke's pants down and pulling up his shirt so that his belly, cock and thighs are bare to the condensation lingering in the Samegawa air.

"Touch your toes,_ Partner_," Yu commands, and regardless of what he'd said moments before, Yosuke knows Yu likes this – he'd have to to be so damn good at it.

Yosuke's heart rate triples as he practically bends in half, two lube-slicked fingers entering him without preamble. It hasn't been that long since they'd done this last, but it still burns a little. Regardless, when Yu wraps his hand around Yosuke's cock again, he tries and fails to find the leverage to push Yu deeper inside of him.

Two fingers become three and Yosuke is panting openmouthed, his fingernails digging into the soft earth beneath his feet. He can feel the slow burn of his leg muscles as they start to protest to being in such a position for so long, but Yosuke knows they've only just begun. His legs will just have to deal.

"Partner," Yosuke groans, and that's all it takes to get Yu to replace his fingers with something bigger, thrusting savagely into him just as Yosuke wants, hard and fast, with no time to think. Yu is leaning over him, pushing him down with each buck of his hips, and Yosuke has to lock his knees out, has to push back to keep from crashing face-first into the dirt.

Yu's hand leaves Yosuke's cock in favor of running up – or is it down, in this position? – his back, fingers digging into his shoulder blades, and Yosuke's own fingers flex into the dirt, wanting to touch back but completely incapable of it in his current position, as it should be. To touch is a reward, a reward he hasn't earned.

Yosuke wants to earn it. He really, really does. But as long as he feels the need to fight for what he wants, he will never deserve it.

This is enough. The roll of Yu's hips against his ass, filling him over and over, the ache of his muscles, the constant fear of crumpling under Yu's weight; it's enough. For now.

One of Yu's hands tangles in the hair at the nape of Yosuke's neck, pulling roughly. "Yosuke," he rasps, his husky voice making Yosuke's cock twitch in earnest, "unbend."

It's difficult to keep his balance, to inform the right muscles to help him stand up straight while Yu is still fucking him, but Yu is pulling him up by his hair, assisting him with a hand on his chest, and almost immediately lifted off his feet by an upwards thrust, Yu's hands coming to grip Yosuke's hips tight enough to bruise.

Yosuke arches back into Yu, who's biting at his neck, running his tongue around the shell of his ear, pressing his fevered face against Yosuke's. "Touch yourself," Yu growls, and Yosuke almost comes before his hand reaches his dick. As it is, he barely has time to slide his hand from the base to the head before he's coming, white hot stars exploding behind his eyes as he shoots rope after rope of come all over the ground.

Yu is far from finished, though.

A hand leaves his hip and Yosuke finds himself being pulled backwards, sinking down until he's sitting backwards in Yu's lap, and the hand Yu had used to ease their descent comes up to brush dirt covered fingers over Yosuke's nipple, Yu's mouth sucking at the nape of his neck. "Ride me," Yu commands, and it takes some shifting but he gets his legs in the right position to lift himself up to drop back down on Yu's cock in his ass. Yu meets his every downward movement with an upwards thrust of his hips, and it doesn't take nearly as long as it should for Yosuke to be rock hard and dripping again.

He can't see Yu's face, but he can feel his muscles start to spasm, and he knows it means he's getting close. Then Yosuke is shoved forward onto his knees and Yu is crushing his hips with his fingers, slamming into him so hard he can feel his knees drawing lines in the dirt with each forward motion.

"Yosu… ke…" Yu moans, holding Yosuke still for one long moment as he comes inside of him, his panting and twitching as hot as the sex itself, because he was coming for Yosuke, coming_ because of_ Yosuke, and it is only in this moment that Yosuke allows himself to admit that he loves this, loves being the one that turns Yu on, maybe, maybe even loves_ Yu_.

Then Yu flips Yosuke over and engulfs his cock in one swift movement, and holy fuck, yes, he loves Yu and his impossibly talented mouth and oh god, he's already so sensitive from the first time he came that all it takes is for Yu to roll Yosuke's balls between two fingers and he's coming hard, flailing and crying out, "Yu!" as his partner doesn't even flinch, swallowing all of what Yosuke has to give.

Yu crawls up Yosuke's body and kisses him, hard, and if he hadn't just come twice, the taste of himself on Yu's tongue would make him hard all over again.

"Next time," Yu says, voice low next to Yosuke's ear, "I hope you'll let me show you what this can be like without the punishment."

"Maybe," Yosuke whispers, unconvincing even to his own ears.

He needs the punishment. He deserves it.

"Think about it," Yu says at length, standing up and holding out his hand for Yosuke. "For me."

For Yu. For his partner. He reaches up and grabs Yu's hand.

Yosuke deserves the punishment, he's sure of it, but maybe, if it were for Yu…

Yu doesn't let go once Yosuke is up, and there's a moment that is comically awkward after what they just did where they're just staring into each other's eyes. For Yu…

Yosuke looks away first.

They dress, they say goodbye as if they aren't covered in dirt from having sex right there on the banks of the Samegawa, and Yosuke watches as Yu walks away.

When Yu looks back and catches Yosuke watching, Yosuke flushes, trying to pretend like he was doing anything other than watch Yu walk away.

Maybe. Someday soon. He really wants to believe he's strong enough to face the ugliness inside of himself that makes him the way he is. It's not fair to Yu. It's not fair to himself. But life isn't about fair.

He should stop this. Stop using Yu this way. He knows this, but…

The next time his urges are too much to bear, well, he has no doubt he'll be calling his partner for some well-deserved punishment.


End file.
